Johnny Gat
Who doesn't wanna be Johnny Gat? Johnny Gat is a character in the Saints Row series and a wrestler in EDBW. He is a former EDBW Champion, being the first to ever successfully defend it, and is currently in a tag team with Asura known as Saints of Rage. In Saint's Row series In EDBW Season 1: The Most Dangerous Man on the Planet Johnny Gat wasted no time in solidifying himself among EDBW's topcard, main eventing the Inaugural show in a 6-way for the EDBW Championship. Despite suffering an initial loss in the battle royal, he proceeded to dismantle Jeff Gerstmann, proving that he was the real deal. His impressive performance earned him a #1 Contenders match against Goomba which he was also able to pull out a decisive win in. With that, Gat earned the chance of a lifetime, as he now had a shot at the current EDBW Champion Serge, who was one of the single most hated men on the entire roster after his upset over the beloved Pepsiman. What followed was more akin to his encounters with Shogo Akuji than an actual fight, as Gat decimated Serge in a little under 5 minutes, ending the bout before I Need a Hero could even finish playing. Now firmly seated at the top of EDBW, Gat set out to make history, defending his title in the Main Event of the first ever Killscreen against Vyse. Despite Vyse being a big fan favorite, Gat had little to show in the way of mercy and squashed Vyse 2-0, in the process being the first EDBW Champion to survive their first title defense. Season 2: Gat out of Luck His next challenge would be one of the most difficult ever set, as Gat had to defend his title against two of EDBW's biggest behemoths in Senator Armstrong and Magus. Despite the seemingly insurmountable odds, Gat managed to prevail once again, pinning both heavyweights and securing his place in the record books. None other than the Demoman would be Gat's next and final challenger, with an added stipulation of it being a TLC match. This would ultimately be his downfall, as the strange nature of the match type led to Demoman winning the title in just 3 minutes. With the all around dissatisfaction for the match, Gat and Demoman clashed once more, this time surrounded by a ring of fire. Despite the title not being on the line, both men gave it their all, with Gat's loss here legitimizing Demoman's title win. Following their series, Gat somewhat faded into the background, suffering a loss to fellow former EDBW Champion Dante, but also picking up another win over Jeff Gerstmann in a Killscreen 2 divekick rematch. Seasons 3-4: Saints Flow Gat started off the new season strong, defeating Big the Cat in a 2/3 falls match, but once again fell into a slump after losing to Asura in a match for the EDBW Hardcore Championship. Perhaps out of mutual respect for each other following their match, Gat and Asura teamed up to form the Saints of Rage and beat Cho Aniki. Despite this new partnership, Gat was forced into a tag team tournament with Ryu Hayabusa as his partner, which they promptly lost. Gat, possibly pissed at Ryu dragging him down (Or his similar appearance to a Ronin), beat him in a singles match after the tournament. After Saints Ronin's implosion, Gat returned to Asura, with the two also hanging out with Francis York Morgan backstage. Gat later accompanied Asura to his match against Big The Cat, although his help wasn't enough to prevent Asura from suffering a loss. A few episodes later Gat was chosen by Teddie to join his team, also including Sketch Turner and York, to take on Monokuma's at Killscreen 4, due to Gat's undefeated record at the event. Non-Royal Rumble Record (EDBW)